


Assault on Arcadia!

by CyberLatias (RenegadeLord), RenegadeLord



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Lost Episodes [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/CyberLatias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/RenegadeLord
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Lost Episodes Vol. 1Shortly after the Dark Signers were defeated, Akiza has to come face-to-face with the people who she once thought of as a family, people who are threatening to now tear Neo Domino City apart.
Relationships: Yusei/Akiza
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Lost Episodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Sayer's Stratagem

Assault on Arcadia! (Yugioh 5d’s, the lost episodes)

Part 1

The dark signers were defeated, gone for 5000 years. With their defeat, all the souls swallowed up by them returned to the dimension of the living. It was a chance to continue good deeds, and abolish the bad. But some people are incapable of reform…

  
  


On the Daedalus Bridge

  
  


Akiza and Yusei were celebrating the Psychic duellist’s newly-obtained d-wheel license with a gentle drive across the bridge, enjoying the sensation of moving gracefully at speed. ‘You know, I never thought I’d enjoy riding on a duel runner like this.’ ‘Considering you were petrified about riding shotgun with me, you’ve come a long way in a short time.’ ‘I wouldn’t have done it without you Yusei.’ The Fortune Cup champion simply smiled to himself. ‘Oh I’m not sure about that. You’re a natural judging by the way you ride.’ ‘Thanks. I still need to hone my skills though.’ ‘That will all come with practice. You wouldn’t believe it now, but there was a time when I was struggling to master turbo duelling. We all have to learn at sometime.’

Akiza then turned to her romantic interest. ‘Yusei, would you be able to have a turbo duel with me sometime? Just so I can start to master the art.’ He replied, smiling. ‘I thought you’d never ask.’ The two duellists then turned around, and started steaming down the road, getting warmed up for a turbo duel. Just as they were about to begin, however, Akiza noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and turned down a side alley.

Shortly afterwards, Yusei noticed she’d gone. ‘That’s strange, it’s not like Akiza to suddenly divert, especially when she asked for this duel.’ He then noticed a red dot flashing on the map of his runner’s display. ‘Looks like she’s a few streets away. Better move quickly.’ As Yusei arrived, Akiza was tending to an injured girl, with short brown hair, her face contorted in pain, blood streaming from her mouth. ‘Yusei, we need to get her to the nearest hospital. She should be fine if we get her there quickly.’ He then picked the girl up, and loaded her onto the Yusei Go, before the two of them roared away at top speed towards the hospital. When they got there, Yusei carried her in, Akiza next to him, as a doctor quickly got a bed for them. Officer Trudge came over to question them both.

As soon as he saw who it was, he laughed. ‘If it isn’t Yusei and Akiza. I’m used to chasing you Yusei, not taking statements from you.’ ‘Yes, shows how times change Trudge.’ ‘So what happened?’ ‘We don’t know. Akiza just found her lying in a side street unconscious while we were driving down near Daedalus.’ ‘Is this true Akiza?’ ‘It is officer. We were just preparing to turbo duel when I just noticed her in an alley from the corner of my eye. It looks like she’s been beaten up pretty ferociously.’ ‘Well it’s a good job you found her when you did. She’s in a stable condition, but it will be some time before she can give us any kind of statement. Her parents have been contacted and are on their way. You should probably just get on with your day – she’s in good hands.’ ‘Thanks Officer.’

At the school

Leo and Luna were finishing for the day, when two individuals approached them. ‘Hello, you must be Luna?’ ‘Um yes, I am. Why?’ ‘We’re from a special… club. And we thought you and your brother would fit right in.’ ‘Hang on, what’s the catch?’ ‘There is no catch. You are right to be cautious, but we are just looking for top duellists to mentor. You want to be successful don’t you?’ ‘Yes, but’ ‘No buts. I can tell how you feel. Just hold your hand out and I can read you.’ Nervous, Luna looked at her brother, who smiled at her. She then held out her hand, and the mysterious individual grasped her hand.

‘I see… you have doubts of yourself. You know that you have potential to be top of the class in all disciplines, but you’re scared of not having time for the place which you visit – the world of the spirits!’ Luna’s eyes opened wide as the words were stated. ‘You… know?’ ‘I can read everything. You have no reason to be scared, for you and your brother would be perfectly safe with us. All you have to do is accept us, and let us show you.’ ‘I… I don’t know.’ ‘I think you do. Secretly, you want to come.’ Luna then turned to her brother, who was staring into space. ‘What do you think Leo – can we trust them?’ Leo’s reply was slow and firm, with little to no emotion in his voice. ‘We should go Luna, go with them.’

Luna then looked around, and the mysterious individual she had been talking to touched her shoulder, as his voice reverberated through her head. ‘Come Luna, come with us. Come and embrace your true powers.’ Luna looked up, eyes glazed over. ‘Let’s go.’ The twins then walked off, with the two mysterious envoys walking right behind them, with one picking up their phone. ‘They are on their way sir. In the lobby? Certainly. Nobody noticed a thing.’

Near the bridge

Akiza and Yusei were searching for something near where she had found the injured girl earlier. ‘What are we searching for again?’ ‘Anything – if it shouldn’t be here, anything. I want to know who did this to her.’ Yusei then looked up at the old warehouse they were behind, and noticed a strange feature. ‘That’s odd – I could have sworn they were repurposing this old place.’ ‘What makes you say that?’ ‘Look at the hole.’ Akiza looked over, and saw a massive jagged hole blasted in the back of the building. ‘I wonder what happened with that – it looks like a bomb went off.’ The psychic duellist walked over to the building, and looked through the hole. As she did, she saw some graffiti on the far wall, consisting of a single letter “A”, with the words “He is Liberated, he is Divine”

She immediately shouted over. ‘Yusei, look over here.’ As he did, he seemed confused. ‘I wonder what that could mean. Who’s divine?’ Suddenly, Akiza looked at the single “A” on the wall, and froze in fear. ‘No… it can’t be… he can’t be...’ She then heard a noise underfoot. As she looked down, she saw a card on the ground. Picking it up, she broke out in a cold sweat, immediately knowing what it meant. ‘I think we have an answer. It wasn’t a bomb that destroyed that wall.’ ‘What was it then?’ The word she spoke sent chills into the air. ‘Arcadia.’

In Neo Domino Heights

As the twins approached an imposing blue and red building, it’s fancy twin electric doors opened without any assistance, and a woman wearing a clear brown plastic visor walked up to the mysterious figures. ‘Project Divine, Code 4.’ ‘You wish to see him?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘I will go and inform him of your arrival.’ The woman then turned and left, returning several minutes later. ‘He is in a meeting, so wait in the lobby.’

On the road, heading towards the hospital

  
  


‘Everything will be fine Akiza. We’ll leave all the work to sector security.’ ‘What if… what if he’s back though?’ ‘You’ll be safe Akiza, you’ve got family. The signers, we’re all family. And you’ve got your parents.’ ‘Safe? Are you kidding? The last time I saw him, he brainwashed me and tried to make me kill Misty, before being eaten by a giant reptile! I can’t go after him again, he’ll just take control of me all over again and then you’ll be in danger.’ Yusei just looked over at the love of his life and smiled. ‘There’s nobody I’d rather be be in danger with.’ They then pulled over, and looked at each other deep in the eyes. Just as they were about to lock lips, they were interrupted by a communication on the Yusei Go.

As he answered it, Jack’s face came on the screen. ‘Hey Jack, is Crow giving you a hard time about being unemployed again?’ ‘Yes… sorry we have bigger issues than that. The twins haven’t returned.’ ‘That’s weird, they always swing by the garage, and they finished school over an hour ago. I’ll go and look for them at the school – perhaps Leo got them put in detention.’ ‘Fine, let me know when you find them.’ ‘Of course.’ Akiza and Yusei then drove straight off to the school. As they arrived there, the last of the teachers was just leaving. Akiza quickly dismounted and approached her. ‘Excuse me Professor Henler.’ ‘Oh Akiza, I didn’t expect to see you down here at this time. What would appear to be the matter.’ ‘Are Luna and Leo in detention?’ ‘Oh, your friends? No, sorry – they both left on time. In fact, I don’t think they could wait to leave.’

  
  


‘It’s just that they haven’t turned up at the garage, and they come after school every day.’ ‘I’d suggest waiting until the morning. If they turn up, I’ll send somebody to let you know, and if they don’t, we’ll have a look back at the CCTV.’ ‘Sorry, but why can’t you look at it now?’ ‘We have an old system, so we have to take the entire day’s tape out to analyse it. I’m sorry, my hands are tied.’ ‘It’s ok.’ As Akiza returned to Yusei, he looked at her and smiled. ‘They’ll probably be staying over at a friend’s house and forgot to tell us. We should at least wait until tomorrow.’ ‘I’ve still got a bad feeling.’

In the building

After several minutes, the messenger returned, and looked at Luna and Leo. Their eyes had returned to normal, but they had firm looks, as if waiting for something. ‘He is coming now.’ She then stood to the side. And as she did, a familiar face walked down. Wearing a familiar dark-green waistcoat and a purple tie, he strode across the corridor to meet his new potential recruitees. As he stepped in front of them, the two members of staff bowed to him. ‘Sayer sir.’ ‘Please, stand back.’ He then chuckled to himself. ‘So what brings you two here?’ Luna was the one to respond, forcefully. ‘We want to become members of the Neo Arcadia Movement sir.’ ‘Good. I’ve wanted you to join for a long time. With me, both of you.’ He then walked away, and the twins followed him, all walking quickly. When he reached another pair of doors, he stopped.

‘Here we will test your true powers.’ He then picked up a white headband with two bulbs on, and put it on Luna’s head, going over her pigtails, before doing the same with Leo, pushing his ponytail in. He then gave them both a white sash with a clear hexagonal gem attached, above the heart. ‘Now we will start with weak opponents, and then increase their power to find your true strength.’ Sayer then gave them both a card. ‘Luna, I trust you can go first here.’ ‘Yes sir.’

In the garage

As Yusei and Akiza returned, Jack was waiting. ‘So did you find them?’ ‘No, we were advised that they likely went to a friend’s place and forgot to tell us.’ ‘I hope that’s right.’ ‘If they haven’t turned up tomorrow, we’ll be able to look at the CCTV.’ Akiza then stormed off. ‘Where are you going Akiza?’ She looked over with rage. ‘If you won’t do anything, then I will!’ She got on her duel runner, and blasted off. Jack then looked at Yusei. ‘Do you want me to go after her?’ ‘There’s something which you need to know first.’ As he said this, Akiza’s phone went off. ‘You should probably answer your girlfriend’s phone Yusei.’

As he picked it up, he was surprised at the voice on the other end. ‘Sorry, Akiza’s out at the moment. Is there a’ ‘It’s Sly. Listen, I can’t really talk at the moment, but I need to speak to Akiza at lunch tomorrow. It’s about Leo and Luna.' Jack overheard this, and grabbed the phone. ‘What do you know you little punk – spit it out!’ ‘I can’t – it isn’t safe here. In school I’m safe to say. Let her know.’ ‘Fine.’ As he came off of the phone, he looked over at Yusei. ‘So what is it you were saying?’

In the Arcadia building

Luna was struggling to defeat her foe, being down to 50 Life points. Seeing these struggles, Leo started shouting support to her, before Sayer stopped him. ‘You don’t need to do that anymore. You need to learn how to duel on your own without support from each other.’ Leo then quietened down, and Sayer looked over at the other side of the duel field, where the readings from Luna were coming through. ‘What rating do we have?’ ‘45%. But there’s a lot more potential energy.’ Sayer nodded, and walked down, as Luna slumped to her knees. ‘I… can’t win. I’m not good enough.’ Sayer then walked up to her, and knelt down. ‘Luna, you can be good enough. You just have to want to join enough.’ He then showed her another deck. ‘If you want to win, just take this deck – you will find your true power with it.’

‘No… I have to win with my own power.’ ‘This is the only way.’ ‘It can’t be… it won’t be.’ ‘Be a good girl and conform.’ ‘No… I have to prove myself. I have to win.’ Luna stood up, but kept side-glancing the new deck Sayer had. She drew her next card, but frozen in fear, couldn’t make a move. Eventually, she looked up at Leo, who was staring on with concern. She then looked over at Sayer, and took the deck, replacing her deck with the new one, throwing the old deck on the floor. The duel then continued with her new deck.

Luna: ‘I draw! I’ll replace my Ancient Forest with the Field spell Psy-Frame Circuit!’ The delicate and mysterious forest was ripped down, and slowly replaced with an electric web with circuits running through it. ‘I activate One for One next, discarding one monster to summon out Spore (Atk:400). Next I activate Silent Doom. This allows me to retrieve Psy-Frame Driver (Atk:2500). Now I’ll tune Level 1 Spore to Level 6 Psy-Frame Driver!’ As the monsters tuned, the gem she was wearing glowed purple, and the bulbs around her head lit up, making her scream in pain, before laughing manically. ‘The power! I feel the power! I Synchro summon Psy-Framelord Zeta (Atk:2500). Zeta, attack Doctor Cranium. And when I do, I use Psy-Frame Circuit to discard another Psy-Frame Driver and give Zeta it’s Attack (Atk:2500-5000). Now attack!’ As Luna laughed, Zeta shot out lightning straight from his hand, which caused Cranium to explode like a nuclear bomb, knocking her foe out (Arcadia Examiner LP:4000-0).

When Luna won, she stood to attention as Sayer laughed. ‘Good. You have the power you always craved. Now come.’ Luna turned around, and seeing her old deck on the floor, stamped on it, before leaving, not noticing the pleas from Kuribon and Regulus.

In the Satellite

When Jack caught up with Akiza, she was stood in front of a wall which had long been reduced to mere rubble. She was clearly crying, the tears rolling down her face and hitting the floor, the atmosphere being reflected by the storm clouds. As he approached, she spoke softly. ‘I… I can’t go back there. I can’t go back to what I used to be.’ ‘And you won’t.’ ‘How would you know that?’ ‘Because I know you Akiza. I know that you did what you did back then because you were angry, and you had a dickhead manipulating you.’ He then drove up to the Bloody Kiss slowly. ‘So why here?’ ‘You see that wall? Or rather what’s left of it.’ ‘Was that you?’ She just nodded. ‘It’s the one symbol left of what I used to be. This is the exact spot where I first met Yusei. He changed me.’

‘You don’t get it do you Akiza? You changed because you wanted to. Not because Yusei forced you to. He just made you feel strong enough.’ ‘It’s just...’ ‘I know, you thought your past was behind you. And soon it will be. I want to tell you something. After the Fortune Cup, I felt like my life was over. When I got over it, I thought it was Carly's love. But it wasn't - I realised I was stronger being myself than pretending to be someone I'm not.’ ‘But… what if I’m not strong enough. Not even 3 months ago, I was mourning him and then he took control of me. What’s changed since then?’ ‘What’s changed? You’re getting on with your life. You’re a lot of things Akiza, a lot of which I can’t repeat.’ This made Akiza giggle slightly. ‘But one thing which you are, is brave. You’re the bravest person I know. So calm it.’

‘I just don’t understand how he can be back. It sounds like he just vanished from prison.’ More like his goons broke him out. The facility ain’t an easy place to get out of on your own – just ask Yusei. He had to get Director Goodwin's pardon.' ‘I can imagine. I just hope the twins are safe as well – especially with Sayer back around.’ ‘He won’t be doing anything to attract attention to himself. Not yet anyway.’ Akiza looked at Jack with fierce eyes. ‘You’ve not met him. He’s above the law. He is his own law. He’ll do whatever he wants whenever he wants. And no sector security officer is going to tell him otherwise. No matter how good they are at their job, you just can’t mess with Sayer. He’ll stop at nothing. And he probably hates me more than anyone right now.’ ‘Well if I see him, I’ll have to crush him. They’re streetwise, they will be safe.’ ‘I know they’re careful, but if Sayer gets the opportunity, there’s not much they’ll be able to do. He’s just that dangerous.’

  
  


In the Arcadia building

After Leo defeated his opponent by 4000 points with the Arcadia deck, the twins stood to attention for Sayer. ‘I’m pleased to tell you both that you passed – you are both now full-fledged members of the Arcadia Movement.’ They replied together, with purpose. ‘Hail Sayer. An Arcadia employee then walked around, and let Leo and Luna’s hair down, with Luna’s stretching down to her shoulder blades and Leo’s to the middle of his neck, before each of them was fitted with a metal collar. ‘Your new looks and collars signify your rebirth and your slavery to me.’ He then leant down to Luna, who just stared dead ahead. ‘Luna, I understand your connection with the spirit world.’ ‘Yes, our connection is something special to me.’ He chuckled at this. ‘Not any more. We want to do a little… experiment. One which will sever the bonds between you and the spirit world that you hold so dear. But the decision is completely yours.’ Luna was clearly conflicted with the decision, but then Sayer’s control started to take a firmer grip on her mind. ‘I… I need this power.’ She then stared at Sayer again. ‘I accept. Please, take me there, I need… to destroy that connection. It’s the only way I can be strong.’ ‘Certainly. Leo, you get accustomed to being a member of the Movement.’ ‘Yes Sayer, I will do as you tell me.’ Little did either of the twins realise (or care) that the collars they were now wearing emitted a strong static energy which was brainwashing them, forcing them to conform to Sayer’s will.

The next lunchtime

As Akiza looked around the school grounds, she quickly noticed Sly hiding by the bike sheds. As she followed him, he slunk back behind them, making sure there was nobody watching them. ‘You wanted to talk?’ ‘Yeah, I’ve got information about Luna and Leo. I saw them leaving the other day.’’Was anybody with them?’ ‘Yeah, two guys from the Arcadia Movement.’ Akiza’s heart started racing when he said this, before an important question passed through her thoughts. ‘How do you know the Arcadia movement?’ ‘Uncle Sayer.’ ‘Did you just say… he’s your Uncle?’ Sly rolled his eyes in disgust. ‘It’s not something I’m proud of. I could have told you he was a psychopath the moment I first met him when I was 2.’

‘Right, I need to go and find them.’ ‘I want to come with you.’ ‘Sly, I’m going to be as nice as I can here, but if you do, you’re going to get hurt. And I’m not going to allow that to happen to anybody if I can help it.’ However nice it was, Akiza’s concern wasn’t going to change his mind, as he just stared at her. As she tried to leave, he immediately stepped in her way. Moving the other way, she still wasn’t allowed through. Soon enough, Akiza started to relent. ‘I’m sorry Sly, but no. I have to do this. You just don’t get it.’ Sly’s eyes then lit up with passion and pride, feelings he had never felt in his life before. ‘You’re the one who doesn’t get it. My entire life, I’ve been shoved off from town to town, school to school. And I never liked any of them, and I sure don’t like this place. But I’m stuck at this dump now, and Luna and Leo are the only people who have any interest in even trying to talk to me. They care about me, nobody cares about me. So I’m going to do something for them now.’

The black rose took a breath, looked around at her duel runner parked up, and then relented. ‘’Luna’s helmet should fit you’ ‘What – on your duel runner?’ ‘Yes. You get on the back, I’m going to explain to Ms. Jones. Back soon.’ While Akiza ran off, Sly saw Dexter walking around, and hailed him over.’Oh hey Sly, what you doing on Akiza’s runner?’’Getting Luna and Leo back. Have you got Yusei’s number?’ Yeah, Leo gave it to me.’ ‘Contact him, tell him we’re going to the 6th Avenue and North Street junction.’ ‘Sure.’ Akiza returned just as Dexter was walking off. ‘You ready Sly?’ ‘Quicker the better. Let’s go.’ ‘Couldn’t have said it better myself.’

In the Arcadia building

Luna was wired up all over her body, while lay on a bed, with electricity being pumped all through her body. But she wasn’t screaming, as the static from the collar had corrupted her mind to the point where she was laughing while her body was being slowly destroyed from the inside out. A command then came from Sayer on the tannoy. ‘Luna, I want you to travel to the spirit world.’ ‘Yes master!’ Luna then closed her eyes, and quickly found herself in the world which she previously loved so much. But she was no longer capable of loving that world, no longer herself.

  
  


Straight away, Regulus approached her. ‘Luna, I sense you are not yourself. You cannot be here.’ Luna laughed madly as he said this. ‘I must obey Sayer! I will tear down the spirit world, and become a member of the Arcadia Movement. This world must die!’ As she screamed that, a massive earthquake hit, and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared, disturbed from her slumber. ‘What would appear to be the issue?’ Before anyone else could speak, Luna laughed. ‘You arrived? Now begone!’ Her signer Dragon couldn’t resist, as she was hit by a laser fired from Luna’s collar, making the Fairy Dragon’s eyes go black. ‘What is your command young mistress?’ ‘I want this world to be sealed away.’ Regulus tried to stand up for the world, but another laser hit him, and sealed him into a rock-face like the Dragon once had been. The world then started to fall apart, with earthquakes rocking and trees falling. Before it did, Ancient Fairy Dragon was fully corrupted by the darkness, and her pure spirit was sealed into rock, next to her lion counterpart.

  
  


As she came back to, Luna grinned immediately. ‘I have the power you desire under my control.’ ‘Good. Now go and find your brother.’ ‘If that is what you want me to do.’ As Sayer arrived in a lookout room, the twins were stood there like good soldiers. The controller smiled, and handed them both an official Arcadia duel disk. ‘Go my slaves, use your monsters, cause the chaos I desire!’ Luna then summoned out Psy-Framelord Omega and her corrupted Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Leo brought out Power Tool Dragon. As the monsters started to attack buildings in the area, he laughed, and the static made their minds sieze up further.

Nearby

The Bloody Kiss was closing on the building when Akiza heard two roaring engines behind her. As she looked over her shoulder, Jack and Yusei came up. ‘What are you doing here?’ ‘Sly told us you needed some help.’ She then shot a glare at the schoolboy. ‘We needed the numbers.’ Yusei then drove up by her. ‘You go and deal with Sayer, and me and Jack will get the twins. Sayer is your fight.’ ‘Thanks Yusei.’ Jack then noticed Omega attacking the buildings. ‘Akiza, you recognise it?’ ‘Yeah, it’s part of the Arcadia Honours deck. It’s only given to high ranking members of the Arcadia Movement. Sayer’s gone nuts, we’d better hurry.’ As they got to the movement, they dumped the duel runners. The four entered the building, and Yusei distracted the receptionist for just long enough, before they all dashed away, as she picked up the phone. ‘We have intruders. And it includes Akiza Izinski.’

From his high window, Sayer observed the destruction that was taking place. ‘Both of you, we have intruders.’ ‘Destroy the intruders.’ ‘We will keep Arcadia safe.’ After that, they both ran off. ‘I will soon have you back Akiza.’ He then shouted at a scientist. ‘Get another collar ready. And lock it on full. I want no resistance.’ ‘Yes sir.’ As the gang marauded through the building, two Arcadia drones approached them. ‘Sayer sir, the intruders have been located.’ Jack then looked at Yusei and Akiza. ‘You two go find the kids. I’ll deal with dumb and dumber.’ Akiza then ran over to Jack. ‘Before we go, Psychic decks use their own Life points as a weapon. Be careful.’ Jack smiled at her in response. ‘Sounds like a couple of fun opponents. I might actually have to break a sweat.’ After Akiza, Yusei, and Sly dashed off hurriedly, the two Arcadia duellists activated their duel disks. ‘You will never escape.’ ‘I don’t need to escape. I just need to buy some time. Which means I’ll have some fun with you. Get ready to bow down to the one and only King!’

**Jack Atlas LP:4000 vs. Arcadia Member #1 LP:4000 and Arcadia Member #2 LP:4000**

Turn 1: Jack: ‘Since I’m outnumbered, I’ll start. I ‘ll set a monster and end my turn with two face-downs.’

Member #1: ‘It is my turn. I activate the Brain Research Lab.’ A dark and dingy lab randomly appeared on the field, with various test tubes dotted around. ‘Next I summon Silent Psychic Wizard (Atk:1900). With Brain Research Lab, I get another Normal summon by placing one Psychic Counter on my Lab. So I can tribute Wizard and summon Overdrive Teleporter (Atk:2100, Counters:1).’ As the new monster hit the field, one of the test tubes lit up in the lab. ‘Overdrive Teleporter has an effect. To pay 2000 Life points and summon two Level 3 Psychic monsters from my deck. Alternatively, I could place another counter on my Lab. I summon Psychic Commander and Mind Protector (Commander Atk:1400, Protector Def.:2200, Counters:2).’

‘I tune Level 3 Psychic Commander to Level 3 Mind Protector. I Synchro summon the Hyper Psychic Riser (Atk:2000). Hyper Psychic Riser, attack his monster.’ Psychic Riser kicked a wheel with telekinetic energy into Jack’s monster, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared however, Jack still had a monster (Dark Resonator Def.:300). ‘How did your monster live?’ ‘I guess Sayer hasn’t taught you that Dark Resonator is safe in battle once per turn.’ ‘I still have this – Overdrive Teleporter. Attack.’ ‘I activate my face-down Depth Amulet. It’s a card I got from an old friend. By discarding just a single card, I can stop your attack.’ ‘I end my turn.’

Arcadia Member #2: ‘I draw. I activate Emergency Teleport. This summons a Level 3 or lower Psychic from my hand or deck. I summon Psychic Commander (Atk:1400). Next I summon Destructotron (Atk:1600). And with the payment of 1000 Life points, I can summon Armoured Axon Kicker through it’s ability as I already control a Psychic monster (Atk:2200). Now I tune Level 3 Psychic Commander to Level 4 Destructotron and summon Psychic Lifetrancer (Atk:2400).’ ‘Lifetrancer, attack Dark Resonator.’ Jack looked at his Depth Amulet, but instead allowed a ball of psychic energy surge into his Resonator, which held firm. ‘As you know by now, Dark Resonator can survive an attack.’

‘One maybe, but only one. Hyper Psychic Riser, attack his Dark Resonator.’ This time, the Riser kicked it’s electric wheel straight into Jack’s monster, causing it to vanish into flames. ‘You cannot survive our attacks. Overdrive Teleporter, attack.’ Jack looked to be in trouble until the attack approached, when he revealed his plan. ‘I activate the effect of Battle Fader. I can summon him out and end the Battle phase (Atk:0).’ The Level 1 Fiend chimed a small bell, which stopped the remaining monsters dead. ‘You bought yourself a turn. I end my turn.’

Jack: ‘I think it's time to end this little game. As you control monsters and I don’t, I can summon Vice Dragon straight from my hand, but it loses half its Attack and Defence (Atk:1000). Next I summon Dark Resonator (Atk:1300). Now Level 3 Dark Resonator gives Level 5 Vice Dragon a good ol’ tune up. I Synchro summon the Red Dragon Archfiend (Atk:3000). And I think I’ll activate my face-down Red Carpet. When I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my field, this summons out two Resonators from my graveyard. Be revived, Dark Resonator and Mirror Resonator (Dark Atk:1300, Mirror Atk:0). I also activate the Red Dragon Vase. I’m not usually much of an antique person, but for this occasion I’ll happily take the two cards on offer from it.’ Jack’s signer mark then glowed on his arm, and he was surrounded by the Burning Soul aura.

‘Now Level 3 Dark Resonator and Level 1 Mirror Resonator, double tune Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend! Let this be a message to your “king” Sayer – there’s only room for one king in Neo Domino City, and you’re looking at him! I Synchro summon Red Nova Dragon (Atk:3500).’ ‘Red Nova Dragon gets another 500 Attack for every Tuner in my graveyard. I have four, so that’s an extra 2000 points (Atk:3500-5500).’ ‘You still won’t take us both out.’ Jack then gave the faintest smile. ‘I activate Red Dragon’s Soul. By banishing Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard, I can give it’s Attack points to Red Nova Dragon, and allow it an extra attack (Atk:5500-8500).’ ‘Now attack with _Burning Soul Strike!’_ Red Nova coated itself in blisteringly hot flames, before charging in at both Arcadian fields, causing all the monsters to burn down and knocking the drones down for the count (Arcadia Members #1 and #2 LP:4000-0).

As the two drones were put away, Jack grabbed one of them, pinning them against a wall. ‘Tell me where Leo and Luna are!’’I will never tell you anything.’ He then punched them in the sternum, causing blood to leak from their mouth. ‘Like that? Because I’ll keep doing it. Now tell me where Leo and Luna are!’ A familiar voice then came from the north side of him. ‘I’m right here.’ As he turned around, Luna was stood there with her collar and her hair down, smirking. ‘I will never let you get to Master Sayer. He has given me all the power I could ever want.’ As she said this, Jack shook his head in disbelief. ‘How did you let this happen to yourself. You used to believe in yourself.’ ‘But believing in yourself only goes so far. I am more powerful than I could ever have imagined!’ ‘You sold your soul.’ ‘I did – my soul and heart belong to the Neo Arcadia Movement now!’ ‘Well if you won’t listen to reason, I’ll resort to type and beat the sense back into you. Arcadia will fall again!’

  
  


**Jack Atlas LP:4000 vs. Luna LP:4000**

  
  


Turn 1: Luna: ‘I’ll start. I draw. I’ll activate the Psy-Frame Circuit Field Spell.’ As the circuit spread across the corridor, Jack looked mystified. ‘What is this?’ ‘You’ll see. I lay two face-downs and end my turn.’

Jack: ‘Is that an insult? Are you insulting me? I will make you pay in that case. I draw. I summon Crimson Resonator through it’s ability because I control no monsters (Atk:800). Next I summon Power Breaker (Atk:1900). Now Level 2 Crimson Resonator can give Level 4 Power Breaker a tune up. I summon the right hand of the king, the Red Rising Dragon (Atk:2100).’ Luna just chuckled. ‘A new monster? How desperate.’ ‘He’s not new. I’m just trying out some different strategies against someone who isn’t a threat. When Red Rising Dragon is summoned, I can bring back Crimson Resonator (Atk:800).’

‘When Crimson Resonator is summoned while I control a Dark Dragon Synchro monster, I get two more Resonators from my Deck. I summon Dark Resonator and Synkron Resonator (Dark Def.:300, Synkron Def.:100). ‘And now I’ll tune Level 2 Crimson Resonator with Level 6 Red Rising Dragon. I Synchro summon the king’s one true ace – Red Dragon Archfiend (Atk:3000).’ Luna then seemingly awoke from nowhere. ‘I activate the effect of Psy-Framegear Alpha from my hand. When you Special summon a monster, this allows me to summon Alpha and Psy-Frame Driver (Alpha Atk:500, Driver Atk:2500).’ ‘Soon that won’t matter. I’ll use Level 3 Dark Resonator and Level 1 Synkron Resonator to double tune Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend. I am the one and only King, and I’m going to beat some sense into you. I Synchro summon Red Nova Dragon (Atk:3500).’

‘I activate the Trap card Past Image. Because I control a Psychic monster, I can banish Red Nova Dragon until the Standby phase of my next turn.’ The Trap activated and Red Nova Dragon started flickering in and out of existence before vanishing completely. ‘A pointless move. When Synkron Resonator is sent to my graveyard, I can add Dark Resonator back to my hand. I end my turn.’ ‘As you do, I activate Solomon’s Lawbook. This skips my next Standby phase.’ ‘But that means Red Nova Dragon isn’t returning.’

Luna: ‘Some king you are.’ ‘Break out of it Luna, you’re being manipulated!’ ‘But he offered me so much power! I draw! I’ll tune Level 2 Psy-Frame Alpha to Level 6 Psy-Frame Driver.’ The gem on her chest glowed as the monsters combined, and she laughed insanely, her very sanity being burned away. ‘I Synchro summon Psy-Framelord Omega (Atk:2800). Now I equip Omega with Psychic Blade. By paying Life points, Omega gains that amount of Attack. I pay 1200 points.’ Luna laughed as the electrical pulses surged around her body (Omega Atk:2800-4000, Luna LP:4000-2800). ‘Attack him directly! Wipe him off the face of the earth!’

‘I activate the Trap card Counter Gate. When you attack directly I can activate this card to stop your attack. Also I draw a card. If it’s a monster I drew, it’s summoned straight to my field.’ Jack drew his card, and nodded. ‘I summon Strong Wind Dragon (Atk:2400).’ Facing down a new monster, Luna looked disgusted. ‘I activate Psycho Boost. Because my attack didn’t go through, I can deal you damage equal to Omega’s original attack. All I have to do is banish two cards from my graveyard.’ As he took his eye off of the battlefield for a second, red electricity shot from Omega, and assaulted him, dropping him to his knees (Jack LP:4000-1200). As he recovered, Luna berated him. ‘Look at you, kneeling to me. You’re pathetic, you’re a nothing! I end my turn with a face-down. Now get back up!’ A wobbly Jack then slowly stood back up. ‘You should really think twice before insulting me.’

Jack: ‘I draw. I summon Sinister Sprocket (Atk:100). And now Level 1 Sinister Sprocket is going to give Level 6 Strong Wind Dragon a well-deserved tune up. Maybe a little firepower will jog your memory slightly – I summon Exploder Dragonwing (Atk:2400).’ Arrogantly, Luna questioned her now foe. ‘What are you going to achieve with that?’ ‘How about the effect of Sinister Sprocket. Because I sent it to my graveyard for a Synchro summon, I can destroy your Psychic Blade.’ As the Blade was lashed away by the sprocket’s chain (Atk:4000-2800), Jack stood stoic. ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

Luna: ‘I draw. Omega, attack.’ ‘I activate Synchro Striker Unit. This powers my Exploder Dragonwing up by 1000 points (Atk:2400-3400). And Dragonwing has a special ability which activates when it battles a weaker monster. Omega is destroyed, and then you lose Life points equal to its Attack.' 'That’s not going to happen. Because I activate Rainbow Life. Now instead of taking damage, my Life points are being restored.’ The explosive Dragon collided with Omega, blowing up the Psy-Frame before rainbow light restored Luna’s health as she laughed (Luna LP:2800-5600). ‘You really thought you could beat me? How stupid! With the power I’ve been granted, I am unbeatable! I’ll end my turn with a face-down.’

Jack: ‘I draw. Exploder Dragonwing, attack directly.’ ‘I activate Emergency Teleport, to summon Krebons (Atk:1200).’ ‘I will CRUSH that card! It’s a signature of Sayer’s.’ ‘Not after I use it’s ability. All it costs to stop your attack is 800 Life points (Luna LP:5600-4800). ‘My turn isn’t done yet. I activate Synchro Relief. This allows both of us to add a Synchro monster back from our graveyards to our Extra decks, and then add back a Tuner monster used to summon them to our hands as well.’ ‘Well it doesn’t take a genius to work my move out. I’ll add back Psy-Framelord Omega and Psy-Framegear Alpha.’ ‘I’ll add back Red Dragon Archfiend and Crimson Resonator. Now I summon the Tuner monster Red Nova (Atk:0).’

‘And you know what happens after that? Level 1 Red Nova gives Level 7 Exploder Dragonwing a tune-up. Welcome back the master of destruction, the Red Dragon Archfiend (Atk:3000).’ Faced down with the monster again, the corrupted signer got angry. ‘That’s why I accepted the power of the Neo Arcadia Movement. To move forward. You’re stuck in your past. You were a king once. Now you’re barely a pauper.’ ‘You’ll regret your words soon enough. For now I’ll end my turn with a face-down.’ ‘You’re pathetic. And to think I… anybody… once looked up to you.’

  
  


Further on in the building

  
  


‘Splendid Rose, attack directly!’ As Akiza declared this, another Arcadian fell (Arcadia Movement Member LP:900-0). They quickly moved on, destruction in their wake. ‘How many now?’ ‘Must be a couple of dozen. But something tells me we’ve seen nothing yet.’ ‘You know better than I do.’ ‘Don’t I know it? I spent years here. It felt like… home.’ ‘I suppose to you it was.’ ‘He took me in when I had nothing else… no-one else. But the one thing I needed was the one thing I never got from him – I just wanted to be treated like a normal person, and not some freak side-show. But I guess that’s all he ever saw me as.’ ‘Well we all see you as more than that. You’re our friend.’ ‘I don’t know what I would have done without you Yusei. You made me strong enough to stand up for myself.’ ‘I just gave you the encouragement. You were the one who did it.’ Akiza then looked back. ‘I wonder how Jack’s getting on.’

  
  


On the Ground floor

  
  


Luna: ‘It’s my draw! I activate the Brain Research Lab Field spell.’ As the lab sprung up all around them, she continued to put the pressure on. ‘Next I summon Mind Master (Atk:100). Usually I could pay 800 Life points and tribute a Psychic monster to use Mind Master’s ability. But instead, I’ll skip the payment thanks to my lab.’ ‘I know how it works, I already beat your cronies.’ ‘Good. So you’ll understand when I summon Silent Psychic Wizard (Atk:1900). When Wizard is summoned, he banishes Psy-Frame Driver from my graveyard. Now Level 1 Mind Master gives Level 4 Psychic Wizard a tune-up!' As this happened, the gem on her chest glowed again and her eyes widened, the young girl losing any remaining sanity she had. ‘For the glory of Arcadia! I Synchro summon Magical Android (Atk:2400).’ ‘I’d better defeat you quick.’ ‘You should focus on surviving. When Wizard is sent to my graveyard, the monster it banished is returned to the field (Atk:2500). I end my turn with two face-downs and activate Android’s ability. For every Psychic monster on my field, I gain 600 Life points (Luna LP:4800-6600).’

Jack: ‘I draw. Red Dragon Archfiend, fry Magical Android with _Absolute Powerforce!’_ ‘You’re done! I activate my face-down Magic Cylinder. This negates your attack and then you lose 3000 Life points.’ As the Cylinder absorbed the fire and threw it back, Jack’s signer mark glowed a bright red and he was surrounded by the energy of the burning soul. ‘I don’t think you understood – I AM beating you. I activate Crimson Fire! This blocks all the damage I would have taken, and throws it back at you with double power.’ A red bubble surrounded Jack which blocked the fire from Magic Cylinder, before a flaming tornado shot out of the shield straight into Luna, who screamed as the gem glowed again (Luna LP:6800-800). Seeing the destruction, Jack went to move towards Luna, only for her to stand up again after a short rest. She was breathing heavily, but her eyes were completely lifeless and she laughing. ‘I can feel it! He’s taking over!’

In the office

  
  


Sayer was observing the duel from his security cameras. ‘There’s a good girl Luna. Embrace the power I’ve given you. That Impulse Collar will drain your mind. Then once it’s completely taken, I can harness your knowledge and power to become master of all I survey!

On the ground floor

Luna – I draw! I’ll tune Level 2 Krebons to Level 6 Psy-Frame Driver!’ The gem glowed bright purple, and the young girl’s fragile body started convulsing, before she went wide-eyed, as her monster arrived. ‘I summon Psy-Framelord Omega (Atk:3000). And I’ll equip it with a Psychic Sword. So now because your Life points are at least 2000 higher than mine, I’ll increase the Attack of Omega by 2000 (Atk:3000-5000).’ Seeing the writing on the wall, Jack tried again to reason with his former friend. ‘Wake up!’ ‘I’m more awake than ever before. Omega, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with _Twisted Psycho Sword!’_ Omega’s serrated sword severed through Red Dragon Archfiend’s arm, destroying it and shocking Jack with green electricity, crippling him (Jack LP:1200-0).

  
  


**END OF PART 1**


	2. Akiza's Avengence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the King, Jack Atlas, defeated, will Luna and Leo ever be free? And what will happen when Akiza comes face-to-face with what her former family have done, and then with the man she once thought of as a god?

Assault on Arcadia! (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds, the lost episodes)

Part 2

With the King lay on the ground injured, Luna stared at him impassively, unable to regain her memories. She then got a communication. ‘Luna, is Akiza found?’ ‘No sir, Jack Atlas is defeated though.’ ‘Bring him to me.’ ‘As you wish.’ She then looked at the injured members of Arcadia, but had no sympathy, as she had no emotions. ‘Get moving – we’re taking him back to Master Sayer.’ They then started to drag him away, with Jack being too beaten up to even try resisting. As they arrived at Sayer’s office, she knelt to him. ‘You are divine Master Sayer. I have brought what you wanted.’ He just patted her on the head. ‘Good girl. Now throw him in the cell. He won’t get in our way then.’ Jack tried to stand up, but a merciless Luna cracked him straight in the head, knocking him out again.

  
  


While this was happening, Akiza and Yusei were making rapid progress through the building. ‘Do you know where you’re going?’ ‘I spent years in here. Sayer is a control freak and he’ll have wanted everything rebuilt exactly how it was. His office shouldn’t be too far from here.’ Shortly afterwards, the colour of the walls change from blue to dark red. ‘We’re getting close.’ A voice then came. ‘You’re going no further.’ After the voice, Leo walked out, shocking both Akiza and Yusei.

‘What has he done to you?’ ‘Master Sayer has saved us.’ ‘Us? You mean the same thing’s happened to Luna?’ ‘We are members of the Neo Arcadia Movement. And you’re coming with us Akiza.’ Akiza and Yusei looked at each other, and formulated a plan. As Leo stared Yusei down, the keeper of the Mark of the Dragon Head lunged, distracting Leo long enough for Akiza to get around the back of him and grab the metal collar, only to receive an electric shock from it. As she blew on her hand, Leo grinned. ‘The collar transmits pulses into the brain of whoever touches it. Come with us Akiza.’ She then stepped backwards. ‘Not until I’ve freed you.’ He looked confused here. ‘You should be with us by now.’

  
  


She simply pointed at the pin in her hair. ‘Kinetic Energy Stabiliser. It’s to control and confine my Psychic powers, but it also prevents electrical pulses from reaching my brain – it simply absorbs them. Any pet of Sayer should know that.’ Leo then activated his new duel disk ready for battle. ‘So who’s going to lose first?’ Yusei stepped up. ‘You get going Akiza, I’ll keep him busy.’ ‘Too late – I think we have company.’ As she said that, Luna marched down and immediately activated her duel disk. ‘I might as well defend myself then.’ ‘You’re under Arcadia Rules, so we all have our own Life point counters.’ ‘Sure, whatever.’

  
  


Arcadia Rules: Yusei Fudo LP:4000 vs. Akiza Izinski LP:4000 vs. Luna LP:4000 vs. Leo LP:4000

  
  


Turn 1: Luna: ‘I draw. I activate the Brain Research Lab.’ As the Lab unfolded from green cubes, Akiza was immediately on edge. ‘Careful Yusei, they mean business.’ ‘I’ll follow your lead.’ Luna then started trash talking. ‘Isn’t that cute – a traitor flirting with a fool? It’s disgusting. I activate One for One, to discard one card and summon Psy-Framegear Alpha (Atk:500). And the card I discarded was Psy-Frame Multi-Threader, who is revived from the grave when I summon a Psy-Frame Tuner monster (Atk:0). I also activate Synchronised Realm. So every time I Synchro summon, you lose 500 Life points. I tune Level 1 Psy-Framegear Alpha to Level 6 Multi-Threader.’ The gem glowed and she laughed. ‘I Synchro summon Psy-Framelord Zeta (Atk:2500).’ The Synchronised Realm spell then triggered, sending a blast of electricity straight at Yusei and Akiza (Yusei LP:4000-3500, Akiza LP:4000-3500). ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Akiza: ‘I’ll go next. I draw. I summon Dandylion (Atk:300). And I’ll follow that up with Seed of Deception. This card allows me to call out another Plant-type monster from my hand, as long as it’s Level 2 or below. Meet my Copy Plant (Atk:100). And when Copy Plant is summoned, she can copy the Level of one monster on the field. I choose Dandylion (Level:1-3).’

  
  


‘And now I’ll tune Level 3 Copy Plant to Level 3 Dandylion. Hunter of splendid thorns hidden in the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! I Synchro summon the Splendid Rose (Atk:2200).’ ‘When Dandylion is sent to the graveyard, I get a little gift – two Fluff Tokens (Def.:0)x2. Now for Splendid Rose activating her ability. By banishing a Plant from my graveyard, like Dandylion, I can halve the Attack of Zeta.’

  
  


The floral Synchro monster pirouetted and shot out long thorns which wrapped Zeta up (Atk:2500-1250). ‘Now attack with _Pirouetting Pound!’_ ‘I activate the effect of Psy-Framelord Zeta. By banishing it, I can also banish Splendid Rose. But they both return during the Standby phase of my next turn.’ With her monster disintegrating into green cubes, Akiza stayed focused. ‘I’ll end my turn with a face-down. It doesn’t have to be this way.’

  
  


Leo: ‘But what would he say when he found out we didn’t deliver you? You let him down and we won’t do the same.’ ‘It’s those collars, they are manipulating you.’ ‘I don’t care about what you say. I only care about what Master Sayer wants. He is the only family I need. I draw. I activate Teleport. Because I control no monsters but you do Akiza, I can use this card and pay 800 of my Life points to summon a Psychic monster.’

  
  


Leo’s chest gem glowed red, and he smiled through the pain while the Research Lab gained a counter (BRL Counters:1). ‘I summon Master Gig (Atk:2600). Now attack Akiza directly and bring her into line.’ ‘I activate my face-down Illusion Destruction. This forces your Master Gig face-down, which stops it attacking.’ ‘And you think that’s enough to beat us? I activate Wave-Motion Cannon and end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Yusei: ‘We’re going to bring you home! I discard one monster to summon Quickdraw Synchron (Atk:700). And the monster I discarded was Quillbolt Hedgehog. Because I control a Tuner, I can summon it (Atk:800). And because I summoned a monster from my graveyard, I can summon Satellite Synchron (Def.:100). Now Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron gives Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog a tune-up. It’s time to burn up the barriers in our path. I Synchro summon the Nitro Warrior (Atk:2800).’ ‘You think we’re scared? With the power in the decks we were given, we can’t lose.’ ‘Try saying that to Nitro Warrior’s attack. Go – _Dynamite Crunch.’_ Yusei’s warrior flew in with extended fists, punching through Master Gig’s defences (Def.:1400). ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Luna: ‘I draw. During my Standby phase, Psy-Framelord Zeta returns to the field (Atk:2500).’ ‘So does Splendid Rose (Atk:2200).’ ‘That won’t help you after I summon Psychic Commander (Atk:1300). Now Zeta can attack Splendid Rose with _Psycho Beam.’_ As Zeta loaded up a powerful beam of kinetic energy from it’s hand, the Commander was loading up a shot as well. ‘Psychic Commander’s effect. When a Psychic monster battles, I pay 500 Life points to lower Splendid Rose’s Attack by 500.’

As Luna harnessed the pain, Commander’s laser weakened Splendid Rose, shooting into it’s floral body (BRL Counters:2, Splendid Rose Atk:2200-1700). Zeta’s attack then shot through the Synchro monster, striking Akiza hard (Akiza LP:3500-2700). ‘And now Psychic Commander attacks directly!’ The Commander’s laser shot straight into Akiza’s stomach, taking her breath away as she doubled over (Akiza LP:2700-1300). As she got her breath back, the twins laughed. ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’ Yusei went to check on his partner at this point, but she pushed him away. ‘I’m fine. Just winded.’ ‘You don’t have to do this.’ ‘Yes, I do.’

  
  


Akiza: ‘You picked the wrong telekinetic to mess with. I draw. I activate my face-down Wicked Rebirth. This allows me to revive a Synchro monster from my graveyard. I choose Splendid Rose (Atk:2200). And he’s going to be joined by Spore (Atk:100). Now Level 1 Spore, tune with my Level 6 Splendid Rose.’ As Akiza’s hairpin glowed and flew out, she raised her arm. ‘Someone once risked their health to save me from myself. Now I’m going to risk my freedom to save you! I am the Black Rose, and I summon Black Rose Dragon (Atk:2400).’ ‘And when she’s summoned, she can destroy all cards on the field. _Black Rose Gale!’_ ‘I activate the effect of Psy-Framelord Zeta. Once per turn, it can banish itself and your Black Rose Dragon.’ This time however, Akiza had backup.

  
  


‘Not if I can help it. I activate the ability of Effect Veiler. By sending it to my graveyard, Zeta loses it’s abilities this turn.’ This timely intervention allowed Black Rose Dragon to spark up a devastating whirlwind, removing all cards from the field while Akiza stood in the eye of the storm. ‘Now I’ll activate Monster Reborn to revive my mighty Dragon (Atk:2400). Attack Luna with _Black Rose Flame!’_ Black Rose Dragon shot out a dark flame, which roasted Luna’s points as she recoiled (Luna LP:4000-1600). While Luna started to laugh again as her mind drained away, Akiza had little else to do. ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Leo: ‘I draw. I summon Silent Psychic Wizard (Atk:1900). When he’s summoned he banishes a Psychic monster from the graveyard. One like Psy-Framelord Zeta. Next I activate Brain Research Lab’s effect to put a Psychic Counter on it (BRL Counters:3), I can tribute Wizard and summon Overdrive Teleporter (Atk:2100). Now when Silent Psychic Wizard goes to my graveyard, I can summon back the monster it banished. Return, Psy-Framelord Zeta (Atk:2500).’ ‘I thought we were rid of that.’ ‘Same here.’ Leo then laughed.

  
  


‘It gets worse when I use the effect of Overdrive Teleporter to pay 2000 points and summon two Level 3 Psychics from my deck. Oh wait, I’m not paying am I? The power I’ve been granted is paying off (BRL Counters:4). I summon Mental Seeker and Dr. Frankenderp (Seeker Atk:800, Frankenderp Atk:300). When Frankenderp is summoned, he allows me to see the top card of my deck, and either add it to my hand or place it on the bottom of my deck.’ The mad-scientist looking Frankenderp laughed creepily, before retrieving the top card of his deck. ‘I’ll add that to my hand. In return, I lose my next draw phase.’

  
  


‘I’ll use the card I drew now – Star Changer. This increases the Level of Frankenderp by one, to 4 (Level:3-4). Now Level 3 Mental Seeker tunes Level 4 Dr. Frankenderp so I can Synchro summon Psychic Lifetrancer (Atk:2400).’ ‘Psychic Lifetrancer’s ability allows me to banish Mental Seeker from my graveyard and gain 1200 Life points (Leo LP:4000-5200). Psy-Framelord Zeta, attack Black Rose Dragon and prove Arcadia’s superiority.’

  
  


‘You seem to forget – I know all the Arcadian tricks. So I came up with some of my own. I activate Quaking Mirror Force. This card invokes the power of the very earth we stand on to force all your monsters face-down and trap them there permanently.’ Zeta almost reached Akiza’s most prized monster, only for it to stumble on the angry earth, eventually being buried by it along with their other monsters. ‘I end my turn.’

  
  


Yusei: ‘I draw. If I can’t reach you through my voice, then my duelling will have to talk for me. I equip Nitro Warrior with the Junk Barrage Spell card.’ The twins started to look concerned as Nitro Warrior’s fists glowed a luminescent green. ‘And because I used a Spell card, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 Attack (Atk:2800-3800). Now attack the face-down Zeta with _Dynamite Crunch!’_ The meaty Warrior used it’s powerful fists to punch straight through Zeta’s body (Def.:1800), destroying it.

  
  


‘Now thanks to Junk Barrage, you lose Life points equal to half of Zeta’s Attack. _Dynamite Impact.’_ Yusei’s destructive Spell took it’s toll as it show a pair of phantom fists at Leo (Leo LP:5200-3950). ‘And Nitro Warrior’s effect now forces Psychic Lifetrancer into Attack mode (Atk:2400). Nitro Warrior, attack with _Dynamite Crunch!’_ Yusei’s onslaught continued as Lifetrancer was blasted by the powerful attack, causing Leo less enjoyable pain while he was slammed into the floor (Leo LP:3950-2950), with that being followed up by a sucker punch from Junk Barrage (Leo LP:2950-1750).

While Leo was down, Yusei tried again to get through to him. ‘Listen to me Leo – you’re being manipulated. You’re being used and you’re going to get hurt if you don’t stop this.’ Luna was less sympathetic though. ‘Hurry up and end your turn already. I’ll defeat you both even if he can’t duel.’ ‘What happened to you?’ ‘I don’t care what happens to him as long as Master Sayer is satisfied. The Neo Arcadia Movement will defeat all!’

  
  


‘Well my turn isn’t done yet because I can use Akiza’s monsters as well, remember? Black Rose Dragon, destroy Overdrive Teleporter.’ The mighty thorned beast slammed through the Teleporter (Def.:1200), destroying it and tying Leo up by the leg, before slamming him off of the ground, causing his collar to spark. As Yusei looked around, Akiza was stood there, hand outstretched, controlling her powers. ‘If we can’t talk it out of them, I’ll have to do it the hard way. Play with a telekinetic and you’re going to get burned.’ ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Luna: ‘I draw. I activate Premature Burial. It costs me 800 points (Luna LP:1600-800), but in return I revive Psychic Lifetrancer (Atk:2400). Next I summon Psychic Commander (Atk:1300). Now Level 3 Psychic Commander tunes Level 6 Lifetrancer.’ The gem glowed brighter than ever as she howled in psychotic laughter. ‘Meet my lord’s most sacred possession. I summon Hyper Psychic Blaster (Atk:3000).’

  
  


‘Attack and destroy Nitro Warrior with _Kinetic Sniper!’_ The Level 9 Synchro shot two very neat holes right in the centre of Nitro Warrior, causing it to vanish quickly (Yusei LP:4000-3800). ‘That’s all you’ll suffer from for now.’ By this time, Leo was up as well, and started trash talking. ‘The only reason you’re resisting is because you know Sayer will have you locked up when you return. He cared about you once.’ The last sentence struck a cord with Akiza, as a pink aura spiked around her, and she started shaking in pure rage. ‘Care? He never cared about me! Sayer only cares about himself!’

  
  


Akiza: ‘I draw! I activate my face-down Overdoom Line. Now whenever I summon a monster from the graveyard, it gains 1000 Attack points. Like when I use Monster Reborn to revive Nitro Warrior (Atk:2800-3800).’ ‘Next I activate Gift of the Martyr. With this card, Nitro Warrior lays down his life in order for Black Rose Dragon to gain it’s Attack points.’ Nitro Warrior bowed his head before vanishing, with his spirit transferring into Black Rose Dragon, which let off a gale-inducing roar (Atk:2400-6200). Meanwhile the twins could only look on in awe. ‘Finally I activate the Wonder Clover spell. By sending Lonefire Blossom from my hand to my graveyard, I can allow my Dragon to attack twice this turn. Let this be a lesson to never cross me!’ Black Rose Dragon’s thorns travelled at an incredible velocity, smashing through Hyper Psychic Blaster and nailing both her opponents (Luna LP:800-0, Leo LP:1750-0).

  
  


With the twins both flat out after the brutal contest, Akiza took charge of the situation, despite clearly being exhausted and injured. ‘You go ahead Yusei.’ ‘And you?’ ‘There’s something I need to do. I’ll follow you up there. Go up the left hand staircase, and then it’s the second staircase on the left, and if you see a pair of thick glass doors, he’s through there. You won’t be able to see him until you get in there because the glass is tinted on one side. I spent enough time with him to know exactly how he likes things.’ Yusei and Akiza shared a tender kiss before he rushed away to find Sayer.

  
  


Once he was gone, Akiza picked up her hairpin from the ground, and just stared at it. ‘I helped you get into this mess, so I’m going to get you out of it.’ She then picked up Leo, and stuck her hairpin into the gap between the collar and his neck, causing a massive surge of electricity, which Akiza managed to bare, as she screamed ‘I will not be controlled!’ As she did, the collar unlocked with a click, and she was able to pull it off. She then did the same with the other collar, managing to resist the controlling pulses, just as Crow and Sly reached them. ‘You guys, take these two and get out of here!’ Before they had chance to question, she looked sternly at them. ‘Go! I have a job to do. I have to finish off Sayer once and for all.’

  
  


Near the office

  
  


As Yusei got to the office, Sayer was watching the CCTV. As he turned around, he seemed very displeased. ‘You shouldn’t be here.’ ‘Game’s over Sayer. Tell me what you want.’ ‘Isn’t it obvious? I want to rebuild what I had.' He then made his way past his desk to confront Yusei. You see, I lost everything when the Dark Signers invaded. I had a successful cult, I had a magnificent tower, I ha status and money, and I even had my own prized possession. And then, you had to go and stick your nose in my business.’

‘Akiza isn’t your possession.’ ‘Not anymore, no. I had her exactly where I wanted her – she was mine, she fought for me. She believed everything I said. And then you arrived, and corrupted her mind with talk of “friendship” and “acceptance”. Soon enough she didn’t need me anymore. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have had that dispute that day, and she would have been with me, she would have stopped me falling.' ‘And then’ ‘What?’ ‘You let me die. No, you didn’t “let” me die, you were responsible for it. You set me up in a moment of carelessness. But for you, I would have defeated the Dark Signers myself. And then I would have owned this entire city. Akiza would be mine once again.’

‘Akiza isn’t your property. She belongs to herself.’ ‘She’s a danger to herself and to everyone else without me’ Sayer sneered. Yusei responded with fierce passion. ‘She’s changed.’ ‘You can say that again. You changed her.’ ‘She changed herself. Because she wanted to change. She was fed-up of hurting people and spending her entire life hidden away behind some mask. You can change as well. All you have to do is hand yourself in and’ Sayer responded mid-sentence by activating his duel disk. ‘Mr. Fudo, I’m going nowhere. I’m going to stamp you out like the little bug that you are, and then, I’m going to claim back what is mine.’ ‘This ends now.’

  
  


Yusei Fudo LP:4000 vs. Sayer LP:4000

  
  


Turn 1: Yusei: ‘I’ll start. I draw. I’ll place a monster face-down and end my turn with another face-down.’

Sayer: ‘Mr. Fudo, let this be the beginning of your end! I draw. You saw nothing with my drones. Not compared to this at least – I activate the Teleport spell. Now if I control no monsters and you do, I can pay 800 Life points to summon a Psychic monster from my hand. I summon Storm Caller (Atk:2300, Sayer LP:4000-3200). Next I’ll summon Psychic Snail (Atk:1800). Now I’ll activate Snail’s ability. I pay 800 of my Life points (Sayer LP:3200-2400), to allow Storm Caller to attack twice during each of my Battle phases from now on.’

‘Storm Caller, attack.’ The caller fired off a green stream of energy from the satellite dish adorning his head and straight into Yusei’s monster (Shield Wing Def.:900). ‘Sorry to disappoint you, but Shield Wing is invincible in battle up to twice per turn.’ ‘How annoying. I activate Emergency Teleport. This allows me to summon the Tuner monster Mind Master from my deck (Atk:100). Now Level 1 Mind Master tunes with Level 4 Psychic Snail, so I can summon my Magical Android (Atk:2400). I end my turn with two face-downs, and let my Android do her work – I gain 600 Life points for every Psychic monster I control (Sayer LP:2400-3600).’

  
  


Yusei: ‘I draw. I activate One for One. By discarding one card, I can summon Sonic Chick (Atk:300). Next I summon Junk Synchron (Atk:1300). And when I summon him, I can also summon Bicular from my graveyard (Def.:200). Now Level 3 Junk Synchron gives Level 2 Shield Wing, Level 2 Bicular and Level 1 Sonic Chick a much needed tune up. Behold as sharp steel and ironclad alloy forge together! Synchro summon! Annihilate, Junk Destroyer (Atk:2800).’

  
  


‘When Junk Destroyer is summoned, he can destroy a card on your field for every Non-Tuner used to summon him. _Tidal Sweep!’_ Before anything could be annihilated however, Junk Destroyer was tied up in thick chains, bringing it to the ground. ‘Well well well, it looks like your monster isn’t destroying anything. Thanks to my Fiendish Chain. Let this be a message to you – those who betray me are tied up and trapped, until such a time as I wish to deal with them.’

  
  


Yusei though was staunchly unintimidated by Sayer’s sinister speech. ‘Well I don’t believe in tying people down. Especially when it’s someone I care about. For now I’ll activate the Spell card Synchro Transcend. Because you control a Synchro monster, I can summon one directly from my Extra deck which is one Level higher. I summon Junk Gardna (Def.:2600). I end my turn.’

Sayer: ‘Look at the king of Neo Domino City, the hero to all. You’re pathetic Mr. Fudo, and once you’re disposed with, I will prove it to the world. I draw. I activate my face-down Psychic Trigger. Because my Life points are currently lower than yours, I can banish Mind Master and Psychic Snail from my deck to draw two cards. Now I activate Psychic Feel Zone. To activate this I need a Psychic tuner and non-tuner banished. Now I can return them to my graveyard.’ Yusei barely reacted to this news, but the revelations kept on coming. ‘Now I can summon a Synchro monster from my Extra deck of equal Level. I summon another Magical Android (Atk:2400). I end my turn with another face-down, and let my two Androids do their work (Sayer LP:3600-5400-7200).’

  
  


Yusei: ‘I draw. I activate the Spell card One for One. By discarding one monster, I can summon a weaker one from my hand. I summon Mono Synchron (Atk:0). And because I have a Tuner monster out, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Atk:800), but Mono Synchron makes it Level 1 (Level:2-1). Now Level 1 Mono Synchron tunes to Level 1 Quillbolt Hedgehog. Rev it up, the Synchro-Tuner, Formula Synchron (Def.:1500).’

  
  


Sayer looked surprised as the Level 2 hit the field. ‘A Synchro-Tuner? Even I’ve never come across that before. Nevertheless, I cannot let you win. I’ve gone to too much effort.’ ‘Well you’re not getting the option. When Formula Synchron is summoned, I draw a card. And now, I tune Level 2 Formula Synchron to Level 6 Junk Gardna in order to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon (Atk:2500).’ ‘How impressive. It won’t help you however.’ ‘We’ll see about that after I summon Assault Mercenary (Atk:1800). Now by returning the Trap card Assault Mode Activate from my graveyard to my deck, I can destroy your Fiendish Chain.’

  
  


Sayer was clearly angered as the Mercenary loaded up a bullet, and shot it straight through the chains, severing them all and freeing Junk Destroyer. ‘Now how about Stardust gives Magical Android a taste of his _Cosmic Flare!’_ Stardust’s powerful white breath immediately burst straight through the Android causing it to explode (Sayer LP:7200-7100). ‘Junk Destroyer, attack the other Android with _Tidal Sweep.’_ Destroyer created a fierce wave of water with it’s four mighty hands, smashing the second Android and leaving Sayer with only one monster (Sayer LP:7100-6900). ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Sayer: ‘It’s my turn. I activate the Spell card Emergency Teleport. This calls out a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my deck, but it’s banished if it remains on my field in the End phase. I choose Psychic Commander (Atk:1300). And he’s being joined by Armoured Axon Kicker (Atk:2200). He’s Level 6, but doesn’t need a tribute as I already possess another Psychic monster. Now I’ll tune Level 3 Psychic Commander to the Level 6 Armoured Axon Kicker, in order to summon out an even stronger monster. You will learn to fear the Arcadia Movement as I summon Hyper Psychic Blaster (Atk:3000).

  
  


Facing down a 3k beatstick, Yusei stayed perfectly calm. ‘Hyper Psychic Blaster, destroy that stupid Dragon.’ Psychic Blaster shot two paralysing blasts of psychic energy at Stardust, destroying it (Yusei LP:4000-3500). ‘With that gone, I can now activate the Psychokinesis spell. I can pay the small sum of 1000 Life points (Sayer LP:6900-5900), and eliminate your Junk Destroyer.’ With his other Synchro gone, Yusei had to face up to Sayer’s field. ‘I’ll end my turn.’

  
  


Yusei: ‘I draw.’ ‘Worried yet? Scared you won’t be able to do your job?’ ‘Wary, always. But scared? Never! Because I control no monsters, I can summon Junk Forward (Atk:900). Next I activate Monster Reborn, to revive Formula Synchron (Atk:200). Now I’ll tune Level 2 Formula Synchron to Level 3 Junk Forward in order to Synchro Summon Junk Speeder (Atk:1800).’

  
  


‘How cute – you summoned a monster out of nowhere.’ ‘You may mock now, but you’ll learn to respect my deck. When Junk Speeder is summoned, I can summon any amount of Synchron tuners from my deck, so long as they have different Levels. I summon Mono Synchron, Nitro Synchron, Steam Synchron, and Quickdraw Synchron (Def.:0,100,800,1400).’ ‘Junk Speeder, attack Hyper Psychic Blaster! And when Junk Speeder attacks on the turn it was Synchro summoned, it’s Attack is doubled (Atk:1800-3600).’ The innocuous-looking Speeder rushed straight into Psychic Blaster, and dismantled it with ease, annoying Sayer greatly (Sayer LP:5900-5300). ‘I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Sayer: ‘I draw.’ ‘I activate the ability of Steam Synchron. During your Main phase, I can Synchro summon using Steam Synchron and a monster on my field. But I intend on using one of yours instead.’ ‘Yes, I’m sure you do. How do you intend on doing that?’ ‘Like this! I activate my face-down Synchro Material. This lets me use one of your monsters to Synchro summon. I tune Level 3 Steam Synchron to your Level 6 Storm Caller to Synchro summon Vermillion Dragon Mech (Atk:2700).’ ‘Yes, very imaginative. However, you will find that it is all for nothing soon enough. I will lay a monster face-down, and then end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Yusei: ‘I draw! I summon Junk Synchron (Atk:1300). Next I activate his ability to bring back Bicular from my graveyard (Def.:200). And because I have a Tuner out, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Atk:800). Now Level 3 Junk Synchron gives my two Level 2 monsters a tune-up! I Synchro summon Junk Archer (Atk:2300).’ ‘Once per turn, Junk Archer can use his ability to banish a monster from your field. And it doesn’t have to be face-up either.’ The Archer shot a blue arrow, which made the monster vanish. ‘Junk Archer, attack directly.’

‘I activate my face-down Drowning Mirror Force. When you attack, this forces all of your monsters in Attack mode back into the Deck.’ As Yusei’s monsters were forced away, he still had one more trick. ‘I activate my face-down Necro Fusion! This allows me to Fusion summon by banishing the required monsters face-down from my graveyard. I fuse together Stardust Dragon and Junk Destroyer to Synchro summon Dragon-Knight Draco Equiste (Atk:3200).’

  
  


Sayer was very impressed by this move. ‘I say Yusei, you are a very worthy opponent. Why if I didn’t hate you so much, I’d offer you a place with us.’ ‘No thanks. Necro Fusion stops my monster attacking, so I’ll activate Junk Ignition. If my monster doesn’t battle this turn, I can instead banish two Junk monsters from my graveyard to deal you with damage equal to its Attack instead.’ A large, rusted stick of dynamite appeared on the field, and Draco-Equiste blasted it with white breath, causing the dynamite to blow up in Sayer’s face, bombing him into his computer, and causing shards of glass to narrowly miss both their heads (Sayer LP:5300-2100). ‘I end my turn.’

  
  


Sayer: ‘I draw.’ Severely angered, Sayer had a plan. ‘I activate Premature Burial. By paying 800 Life points (Sayer LP:2100-1300), I can revive Hyper Psychic Blaster (Atk:3000). And I will also activate Assault Mode Zero. This allows me to tribute my monster in order to summon Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode (Atk:3500).’ ‘Blaster, attack Draco-Equiste.’ The powerful attack sent shockwaves of psychic energy across the battlefield, throwing the signer head over heels (Yusei LP:500-200). 'And now with that, my Blaster will deal you with damage equal to your monster’s attack points. It was nice knowing you Mr. Fudo, but now, you must perish for the cause. _Psycho Gunner!_ ’ The secondary blast shot another multi-coloured hunk across the ground, ripping straight into Yusei and leaving him convulsing on the ground (Yusei LP:200-0).

  
  


Having defeated Yusei, Sayer summoned two of his servants over to him. ‘Throw him with the other one. I have someone to find.’ He then heard a voice. ‘Well consider me found.’ Akiza was stood there, hair pointing wildly, with her duel disk already activated.

‘I’m glad you could make it Akiza, we have lots to discuss.’ ‘I didn’t come to talk, I came to bring you to justice.’ ‘I’m only doing what is right for you.’ ‘What – like taking my friends away from me one by one? You’re weaponizing children. Who does that? Oh right – you.’ She then threw the deactivated metal collars at a dumbstruck Sayer. ‘How did you get those off? They were especially designed to’ Full of rage, fire and passion, Akiza wouldn’t let her former overlord finish. ‘Especially designed to what? Huh? ANSWER ME SAYER! WHAT WERE THEY DESIGNED TO DO? Repel anybody who touched them? Or were they designed purely to control me?’

  
  


Furious, Sayer wanted an answer from his former disciple. ‘How did you de-activate them, they took months to develop. They were foolproof.’ Akiza then tossed her hair pin into the air, before catching it again and giving the sassiest response that could ever be imagined. ‘Foolproof maybe, but not angry Telekinetic proof, and especially not kinetic stabiliser proof. You underestimated me Sayer.’ As Sayer went to walk away, Akiza tempted him. ‘I know how much you need a carrot dangling in front of you Sayer. If you can beat me in a duel, then I’ll rejoin the Arcadia Movement. But first you have to tell me what you did with Jack.’

  
  


Sayer just grinned. ‘He’s locked in a cell. You can go and get him if you like, but you’ll have to find the’ Before he could even finish speaking, Akiza held an old, slightly rusted key in her hand, and held it out to Yusei. ‘Straight through the side door, down two flights of stairs, on your right. The guards won’t question you if you have that key, but if they do, Divine sent you. I’ve got a job to do.’ Yusei looked on concerned until Akiza smiled at him. ‘Be careful.’ ‘I will be. You too.’ As he ran off, Sayer was still steaming. ‘So what happens if I somehow lose Akiza? Does your white knight ride in?’ ‘You know your problem Sayer? You never truly loved anybody for who they are. You went on about being proud of who you are, yet you refuse to let me be who I am.’

  
  


‘Until he walked into your life, we had no problems.’ ‘Until he walked into my life, I had no life! My life was causing pain and destruction wherever I went! Feeling like a walking curse, wondering who was going to hate me today. Do you know why I chose Yusei over you? It’s because he loves me. He doesn’t see me as an accident or as a problem to be solved or as a weapon. He sees me as a person. And he likes me as a person. And that is all I ever wanted to be. A PERSON!’

Bored of his understudy’s passion, Sayer calmly activated his duel disk. ‘I wanted you to be the face of the Arcadia Movement. But you couldn’t hack it. When we faced off all those years ago, I went lightly to test your abilities, and I was impressed. This time though Akiza, I won’t be so gentle.’ ‘Give it your best shot. I’m about to end your reign of terror once and for all.’

  
  


Akiza Izinski LP:4000 vs. Sayer LP:4000

  
  


Turn 1: Akiza: ‘I’ll start.’ Looking nervous, Akiza made her turn brief. ‘I set a monster and end my turn with two more face-downs.’

  
  


Sayer: ‘I’m disappointed – I thought you were better than that. I draw. I summon Krebons (Atk:1200). Attack her monster.’ Krebons threw hunks of Psychic energy into Akiza’s monster, but it was a lure (Violet Witch Def.:1200), ending in a stand-off. ‘Honestly Sayer, I thought you were better than that.’ He just smiled. ‘If you think that is all I have, you are sorely mistaken. I activate the equip Spell Telekinetic Charging Cell. As long as Krebons is within this, I don’t have to pay to use it’s effect. I end my turn.’

  
  


Akiza: ‘I draw. I activate Hand Destruction. So now we both have to send two cards from our hands to our graveyards. Then we draw two new cards.’ ‘I’m guessing you weren’t just doing that because you’re in a bad mood.’ ‘No actually, I wasn’t. I activate the ability of Rose Paladin in my hand. By discarding it, I can add a Plant-type monster from my deck to my hand, so long as it’s Level 7 or higher. I choose Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. But that’s for another time. For now I’ll summon Evil Thorn (Atk:100). But this Thorn’s about to pop, and when she does, you lose 300 Life points. Then two more Thorns sprout up on my field like weeds between paving stones.’ As the Thorn popped, it shot out razor-sharp thorns at Sayer, dealing the first damage of the duel (Sayer LP:4000-3700, Evil Thorn Atk:100×2). I end my turn with a face-down.’

  
  


Sayer: ‘It’s my turn. I activate Emergency Teleport, to summon Mind Protector (Atk:0). Next I summon Psychic Jumper (Atk:100). Level 2 Psychic Jumper tunes Level 3 Mind Protector now, to summon Magical Android (Atk:2400). Magical Android, destroy the first Evil Thorn.’ ‘I activate my face-down Zero Gravity. Now every monster on the field is forced to switch battle position. Did you really think I’d let you off like that Sayer? (Android Def.:1700, Krebons Def.:400, Witch Atk:1100, Evil Thorn Def.:300×2). ‘Clever girl. It seems I taught you well.’ ‘Correction – I taught myself well. I’m always going to win because I believe in myself.’ ‘Such nonsense will get you nowhere dear Akiza. I end my turn, and let my Android do her job (Sayer LP:3700-4900).’

  
  


Akiza: ‘I draw. I summon Phoenixian Seed (Atk:800). But you know what they say about seeds – it’s only a matter of time before they bloom. And by sowing my Seed, I can summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Atk:2200).’ ‘Now my beautiful flower, attack his Magical Android.’ ‘I activate the effect of Krebons to negate your attack. And because it’s in a Telekinetic Charging Cell, Krebons isn’t destroyed.’ ‘It doesn’t matter – due to her attacking, Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed and you lose 800 Life points. Burn his life points away with _Scatter Burst!’_ Fiery petals entered the battlefield, and surrounded sayer, before ripping into his waistcoat as he showed a sign of pain (Sayer LP:4900-4100). ‘I’ll switch Violet Witch to Defence mode (Def.:1200), and end my turn. During my End phase, Cluster Amaryllis returns to my field so long as I banish a Plant from my graveyard. Like Evil Thorn (Cluster Amaryllis Def.:0).’

  
  


Sayer: ‘I draw. I summon Pandaborg (Atk:1700). I also switch my other monsters into Attack mode (Atk:2400, 1200). Krebons, attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis.’ Krebons threw telekinetically-generated cubes at Cluster Amaryllis, vaporising it (Sayer LP:4100-3300). ‘Pandaborg, attack Evil Thorn.’ The genetically-engineered panda clawed into the Thorn, ripping it apart. ‘Magical Android, destroy the other Evil Thorn.’ The other Thorn was ripped apart by psychic energy, with Akiza narrowly dodging the flying thorns which Sayer had sent at her. ‘You’ll have to do better than that Sayer.’ ‘Oh I will do Akiza. I told you that at the start. I end my turn with a face-down and let my Android do her work (Sayer LP:3300-5100).’ ‘Well don’t enjoy those points too much, because Cluster Amaryllis is returning. All I have to do is banish another Evil Thorn (Cluster Amaryllis Def.:0).

  
  


Akiza: ‘I draw.’ As she looked at the card she drew, she smiled. ‘This is just what I needed. I summon the Tuner monster Witch of the Black Rose (Atk:1700). And because I control other cards, I don’t have to risk her effect. Now I’ll use Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose to give Level 3 Violet Witch a tune-up. The Black Rose is what you helped to create, and it’s what’s going to do for you now! I am the Black Rose and I summon Black Rose Dragon (Atk:2400).’

  
  


‘What good is she though to you?’ ‘Say that when she destroys every card on the field. _Black Rose Gale!’_ The fierce storm whipped up by Black Rose Dragon destroyed every card on the entire field, including Sayer’s face-down. ‘So you wiped the field, big deal.’ ‘It will be a big deal when you lose more Life points through the effect of Cluster Amaryllis.’ More burning petals bombarded the Arcadia leader, this time starting to scratch away at him (Sayer LP:5100-4300).

  
  


‘I remember how that felt. Back then.’ ‘I remember it clear as day. I was 14 years old, I’d just been expelled from Duel Academy. I was so young, you took advantage of me.’ ‘I helped you realise your potential.’ ‘Yeah, and then you used it. You created a fear culture around us… around me. I had no life, because my entire life was just people being scared of me. You even murdered a child and blamed it on me.’

  
  


To a man of morals, this would have brought severe regret. To Sayer however, it barely brought a flinch. ‘It had to be done. If there is any possibility of anybody having power approaching what we want, then we have to do whatever we can to achieve it. I’m amazed you don’t remember it Akiza.’ The Arcadia leader then realised he’d said too much, but it was too late to go back. ‘What… did… you… do?’ ‘Those in the know, they call it Shock Behaviour Therapy. A series of electrical impulses in the brain, they… shall we say influenced… your behaviour.’

  
  


It was then that Akiza knew in her heart, she’d found the missing piece of the puzzle of her life. ‘That’s… why. I was always so confused, I didn’t know why people hated me.’ ‘They had to fear you. So we used your feelings and… amplified them.’ ‘I was your puppet!’ Sayer then gave his signature sly grin. ‘Congratulations Akiza, you’ve finally cracked the code. We had to use you. And once I win, that will once again be true. Because I am NOT letting your power slip through my fingers again!’

  
  


Yusei then re-appeared, carrying Jack. ‘Remember Akiza – you can’t change the past. But you can change the future.’ She looked at him, and smiled. ‘Thanks Yusei.’ She then continued her turn. ‘I activate the effect of Revival Rose in my graveyard. Because a Level 5 or higher Plant I control was just destroyed, I can summon Revival Rose from my graveyard (Atk:1300).’ ‘Revival Rose, attack directly.’ The triple roses shot out colourful petals, which Sayer had to work hard to shrug off (Sayer LP:4100-2800). ‘I end my turn. During my End phase, I banish my final Evil Thorn to bring back Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Def.:0).’

  
  


Sayer: ‘I draw. It’s about time I took the kid gloves off. I activate the Brain Research Lab.’ With the Psychic laboratory once again open for business, Sayer began his plan. ‘Next I activate the Teleport spell. Normally I would be required to pay 800 Life points to summon a Psychic monster from my hand with this, but this as you know, is no ordinary situation (BRL Counters:1). I summon Master Gig (Atk:2600). Next I summon Psychic Snail (Atk:1900). With two monsters on my field, I use the ability of Master Gig. If I pay 1000 Life points (BRL Counters:2), I can destroy monsters you control equal to the amount of Psychic monsters on my field. That, you will find, is two.’

  
  


Master Gig overloaded itself with telekinetic energy, and then irradiated the field with it, but Akiza was prepared. ‘I activate my face-down Starlight Road!’ Seeing this card, belonging to Yusei, brought Sayer’s anger to a boiling point. ‘I can only activate this because you’re trying to destroy at least two of my cards with Master Gig’s effect. This card negates the effect and destroys it.’ As Gig rained down green lightning on the field, a blinding white light swallowed up the lightning and blasted into Master Gig, causing it to explode. ‘And you’ve not even seen the best bit. Now I can summon out a monster of great might. Fly, Stardust Dragon (Atk:2500).’ ‘How dare you! No matter, for my Lab also allows me to summon another monster this turn. I summon the Tuner monster Psychic Jumper (Atk:100).’

  
  


‘Jumper’s ability allows me to pay just 1000 Life points (BRL Counters:4), and then switch control of another Psychic monster on my field, and a monster on your field. I choose Psychic Snail and Stardust Dragon.’ As the monsters were forced to switch fields by the power of the Jumper, Sayer grinned. ‘This is the beginning of your freedom’s end Akiza. Stardust Dragon, destroy Revival Rose with _Cosmic Flare.’_ The stolen Dragon charged up it’s attack, and blasted straight through Revival Rose, causing Akiza damage physically (Akiza LP;4000-2800). ‘I end my turn.’

  
  


Akiza: ‘I draw. I’ll switch Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to Attack mode (Atk:2200). Attack Psychic Jumper!’ ‘That isn’t going to happen Akiza. I activate the effect of the Necro Gardna in my graveyard. If I banish it, I can negate your attack.’ ‘That doesn’t stop Cluster Amaryllis from being destroyed.’ As the flower destroyed itself again, Sayer was burned for more damage (Sayer LP:2800-2000). ‘I end my turn, and banish Phoenixian Seed to revive Cluster Amaryllis (Def.:0).’

  
  


Sayer: ‘I will take you back Akiza. I activate Pot of Greed, to give me two more cards. I release Psychic Jumper in order to summon my Overdrive Teleporter (Atk:2100).’ ‘I’ve come across him before.’ ‘You may remember him from our first ever duel. He can pay 2000 of my points (BRL Counters:5), in order to summon two Level 3 Psychics from my deck. I summon Psychic Commander and Risebell the Star Adjuster (Atk:1300, 800).’ `‘The effect of Risebell allows me to raise the Level of a monster on the field by up to three. I’ll choose to raise Commander’s by two, to Level 5 (Level:3-5). Level 5 Psychic Commander, tune to Level 3 Risebell. I’m sure you’ll recognise this Akiza, it’s my prized possession. I summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (Atk:2800).’

  
  


‘Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Cluster Amaryllis.’ ‘Go – Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.’ The mere fact Akiza had this card, another signature of Yusei’s, in her deck sent Sayer over the edge. ‘This is all Yusei’s fault! Without him you’d still be here, I wouldn’t have been eaten by an Earthbound Immortal, and I wouldn’t have gone to jail! Once you’re back I’m going to strap you in and delete all your memories of all the signers!’

  
  


‘Well I won’t let you!’ ‘You’ll have no choice. Overdrive Teleporter, attack.’ Teleporter shot powerful static from his hands, which caused Cluster Amaryllis to explode, as Akiza ducked from the explosion. It was plain to see though that the duel was starting to take it’s toll on her, as she breathed heavily. ‘When she’s destroyed, my beautiful flower burns away at you. But you knew that by now didn’t you?’ The kinetic stabiliser which she’d kept in her hand the entire duel then glowed pink, and the fiery leaves engulfed Sayer in a vicious storm, taking all the oxygen from around him and slashing him all over his body (Sayer LP:2000-1200).

  
  


‘And don’t forget that when a high Level Plant I control is destroyed, Revival Rose can return (Def.:1300).’ ‘Stardust, destroy her monster.’ As Stardust built up it’s attack, Akiza looked over at Yusei. ‘Get Jack away from here Yusei.’ ‘Not without you being safe.’ She took a moment, and then thought of something. ‘I can hold him off. I’ll be safe I promise. Just get Jack safe and you can come straight back here.’ As Yusei took the King away, Stardust’s attack ripped through the floor of the building, but Revival Rose held on long enough to protect Akiza from a majority of the blast, although this didn’t stop her being hit at all.

  
  


‘You certainly know how to defend yourself.’ ‘I’ve learned how to use my powers for good Sayer. I want to use it to heal people, not hurt them.’ ‘Nonsense. Your psychic powers were designed to make those who didn’t accept you, accept us, pay. The Black Rose was born out of destruction. I end my turn.’ ‘When you do, I can banish Revival Rose from my grave to revive Cluster Amaryllis (Def.:0).’ ‘You will still lose. You can’t change who you are Akiza.’

  
  


Akiza then shook her head. ‘You would never understand. I wanted to fit in so badly. I used to see my powers as a curse. I used to see myself as a curse. But meeting Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, that taught me to see the good in everybody. That includes myself!’ At this point, Akiza’s sign stared glowing a burning red. ‘My mark… the Crimson Dragon heard me.’ Nearby, Jack was conscious, but severely dazed, when his and Yusei’s marks started glowing. ‘Akiza...’ ‘She’s got all of us Yusei.’

  
  


In the nearby hospital

  
  


Sly and Crow were waiting for Luna and Leo to be seen by a doctor when Crow and Luna’s marks glowed, shocking Sly. ‘I’ve never seen a mark in person before. What does it mean?’ ‘It means that Akiza needs our support.’ The marks of the dragon then disappeared entirely, as both looked at Crow’s arm. ‘

  
  


In the office

  
  


As Akiza went to draw, the seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on her back, and despite not being able to see it, Sayer could tell it was bad news. ‘What… is this? What is this power I’m feeling?’ ‘You wanted to see my true power. You wanted to find out what I was truly capable of. Now you’re about to get your wish. The Crimson Dragon heard my passion, and he wants me to use my powers to help. The signers are servants to the Crimson Dragon, but in our hour of need, it serves us too!’ Akiza then grasped the top card of her deck. ‘This is for everybody who ever believed in me.’ As she said that, the card glowed. ‘I draw!’ As she drew the card, a stream of fire followed her.

  
  


‘I activate the Spell card Synchro Reincarnated. This allows me to revive a Synchro monster in my graveyard by lowering it’s Attack by 1000. I summon Black Rose Dragon (Atk:2400-1400). Next I’ll activate my face-down Star Siphon. This summons a Siphon Token to my field because I summoned a Synchro monster, with the Siphon Token taking my Dragon’s Level (Siphon Token Atk:0, Level:7, BRD Level:7-1). And now for the other effect of Synchro Reincarnated. If I summon a Dragon-type Synchro monster that way, I can draw a card. If it happens to be a Tuner monster, I can summon it.’ She then took a deep breath. ‘I hope you guys are all with me.’

  
  


A single swipe later, and she opened her eyes to look at the card. And immediately she realised what was happening. ‘I’ve been chosen. I summon the Tuner monster Majestic Dragon (Atk:100).’ Yusei returned just in time to see this. ‘Akiza...’ ‘This is your end Sayer! Level 1 Majestic Dragon tunes Level 7 Siphon Token and Level 1 Black Rose Dragon. I hereby harness the power of the entire world, and summon a new Dragon with all it’s beauty!’ She was then engulfed in a purple light. ‘I am the Black Rose, and I summon Majestic Black Rose Dragon (Atk:3500).’ ‘No way...’ ‘And once per turn, she can tribute a Plant from my field in order to make a monster you control lose all it’s Attack and Defence! I choose your Thought Ruler Archfiend.’

  
  


The majestic Dragon threw out sharp purple thorns, which strangled the life out of Thought Ruler, leaving it totally defenceless (Atk:2700-0). Sayer then panicked. ‘Come on Akiza, we can talk this out. Just come back with me and it will all be fine.’ He then looked in her eyes, and she had no remorse for what she was about to do. ‘I’m done talking Sayer. Majestic Black Rose Dragon, destroy his Arcadian Empire once and for all with _Black Rose Inferno!’_ The enormous variant of Akiza’s Dragon released a scorchingly powerful variant of her normal breath, in hues of purple and blue, and simply melted Sayer’s signature Archfiend away, before frying him as well (Sayer LP:1200-0).

  
  


Finally victorious, Akiza was totally winded, but vindicated as she stood over Sayer, stabiliser in hand. ‘Akiza, don’t drop to his level!’ Yusei yelled, panicked at the enraged look in her eyes. And then her stance started to soften. And her face started to untwist. Her former keeper, her former controller, lay on the ground, barely conscious. She just looked over at Yusei and a partially recovered Jack, and nodded.

  
  


‘There’s just one thing to do now.’ Slowly, she walked towards Sayer’s desk, until she reached a microphone through which the tannoy was connected. Clearing her throat, she made the announcement. ‘To all members of the Arcadia Movement, this is Akiza Izinski. Sayer is defeated, Sayer is overthrown. The Arcadia Movement from this moment on, is officially dissolved.’ Announcement made, Sayer was dragged down the stairs.

On the ground floor

  
  


As they reached the bottom floor, a crack Sector Security team were waiting outside. ‘Ms. Izinski, please hand over the offender.’ Without hesitation, she took him, and threw him to them. ‘He’s all yours now.’ She then winked at one of the security officers, making him blush at her astounding beauty, despite all she'd been through that day. ‘Don’t worry if you lose the key, you won’t need it.’

Having got out, they reunited with Sly. ‘How are the twins?’ ‘They’re recovering in hospital. Both of them seem alright though.’ ‘Thank you for all your help.’ ‘It’s fine. Didn’t want to see them be hurt.’ Akiza then watched the van drive by, Sayer locked in the back, headed for the Facility as Yusei put his hand on her shoulder. ‘You sure you’re ok?’ ‘I’m fine. At least I am now.’

  
  


In the hospital

  
  


As they all checked on Leo and Luna, Officer Trudge walked in. ‘How are the kids?’ ‘They’re recovering. Should be back with us after a good rest.’ ‘I’m glad to hear it. You’ve all been through a lot.’ Akiza then went up to him. ‘So what’s going to happen with Sayer?’ ‘He’s being returned to the Facility as we speak. He’s going to be locked up for a very long time. And this time we’ve got him in solitary confinement. I’ve also just been on the phone to Lazar, they’re going to upgrade the security around there.’

The security officer then realised the reason for him coming. ‘Oh yes, I erm… I received a communication from Lazar. He said that the new directors of Iliaster decided to leave the Arcadia building to you all for apprehending Sayer.’ Yusei then took his jacket off and looked endearingly at Akiza. ‘It’s all yours. What do you want to do with it?’ ‘Who – me?’ ‘Yeah, you. You’re the one who beat Sayer. Besides, you know that building way better than any of us do. You’ve got an emotional connection to it.’

Akiza smiled to herself. ‘I guess you’re right.’ ‘So, any ideas?’ ‘Well it would be nice if we had a training hospital here wouldn’t it?’ ‘If that’s what you want it to be, that’s what it will become. She then turned to Yusei. ‘Listen, I need to thank you.’ ‘For what?’ ‘Supporting me, helping me out there.’ ‘It’s all you deserve.’ ‘Did Sly challenge you?’ ‘Yeah, we arranged to duel next week. I’m going to train him up, see what his potential is. What are you doing next then?’ ‘Going back to school – I want to become a doctor, I want to use my power to heal rather than hurt.’ He responded by whispering down her ear. ‘You’ll do it. I’ll be with you every step of the way. From now until forever.’ She then blushed. ‘So I guess this… is a thing?’ ‘I suppose it is.’ ‘Let’s not tell Luna and Leo. Yet anyway.’ ‘Agreed. They’re too young to worry about that.’ The two of them then kissed tenderly.

  
  


_**Fini** _


End file.
